fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Unlock! Pretty Cure! Rainbow Sky Symphony!
is the official phrase of the Cures in Alto Astral! Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, the girls need their Rainbow Harmony Compacts, Sky Spirit Mirrors, Symphony Rhythm Palettes and their own Melodic Angel Keys. List of Sequences Stacie to Cure Limerence - Episode 1 Marietta to Cure Ethereal - Episode 2 *'Cure Limerence and Cure Ethereal' - Episode 3 Olivia to Cure Melliflous - Episode 3 *'Cure Limerence, Cure Ethereal and Cure Melliflous' - Episode 4 Beatriz to Cure Petrichor - Episode 4 *'Cure Limerence, Cure Ethereal, Cure Melliflous and Cure Petrichor' - Episode 5 Fran to Cure Sumptuous - Episode 5 *'Cure Limerence, Cure Ethereal, Cure Melliflous, Cure Petrichor and Cure Sumptuous' - Episode 6 Molly to Cure Sempiternal - Episode 6 *'Cure Limerence, Cure Ethereal, Cure Melliflous, Cure Petrichor, Cure Sumptuous and Cure Sempiternal' - Episode 7 Eunice to Cure Opulent - Episode 7 *'Cure Limerence, Cure Ethereal, Cure Melliflous, Cure Petrichor, Cure Sumptuous, Cure Sempiternal and Cure Opulent' - Episode 7 Iris to Cure Epoch - Episode 8 *'First Group Transformation (8)' - Episode 9 *'Cure Ethereal, Cure Melliflous, Cure Petrichor, Cure Sumptuous, Cure Sempiternal and Cure Opulent and Cure Epoch' - Episode 12 *'Cure Limerence, Cure Petrichor, Cure Sempiternal, and Cure Epoch' - Episode 16 *'Cure Ethereal, Cure Melliflous, Cure Sumptuous, and Cure Opulent' - Episode 16 Allison to Cure Bucotic - Episode 24 *'Second Group Transformation (9)' - Episode 28 Corrine to Cure Scintilla - Episode 35 *'Final Group Transformation (10)' - Episode 37 *'Cure Bucolic and Cure Scintilla' - Episode 40 *'Cure Limerence, Cure Melliflius, Cure Sempiternal, Cure Epoch and Cure Scintilla' and Cure Ethereal, Cure Petrichor, Cure Sumptuous, Cure Opulent and Cure Buclolic - Episode 42 Sequence The Compact appears and followed to speak "Unlock!" to unlock the compact with the Melodic Angel Keys. Then the compact opens and the mirror reflects themselves. The key are attached at the center of the compact to glow the eight symbols around the compact which they are speaking "Pretty Cure!" and their outfits step by step disappear from dresses, shoes, clothes, underwear, and final are their hair accessories. The sparkles from their clothes are sparkling and it goes to the representative buttons to glowing the symbol. The Cures are speaking "Rainbow Sky Symphony!", it unlocks, spinning the light and their representative symbol are shining. However, Allison and Corrine's remains same. Yet their Sky Spirit Mirror are transformation items. The black and white sparkles are surrounding them. While the rest of the updating Alto Astral Cures their transformations are similar as their Symphony Rhythm Palette as their transformation item. The palette opens, they speak "Unlock!" then the sequence are same. Then after that, they are drawing the Alto Astral! Insignia at the mirror to glow it. First, each of Cures have surrounded by ribbons. Step by step to appear their clothes. The underwear appear first, followed by socks, arm warmers, boots, dress, and a coat. After that, they are draw the heart to create the mirror and they are jumping to change their hair color and hair style followed by their hair accessories, earrings, choker, makeup and nail polish, and their eyes are blinking two times to change their eye color. Their transformation items and a Melodic Angel Keys are hung in their hips. Since the transformation item, they strike a simple pose. Then, they speak the speech following by the drawing their symbol then they are strike their pose after they speak their Cure names. Speech Japanese Prisimies: レインボーハーモニー！/スカイスピリット！ All: アンロック！プリキュア！レインボースカイシンフォニー！ Cure Limerence: 天の愛！キュアリムレンス！ Cure Ethereal: 情熱を燃やす！キュアエーテル! Cure Melliflous: 幸運のお守り！キュアモリフル！ Cure Petrichor: 優しく笑顔に！キュアペット！ Cure Sumptuous: 自然を感じて！キュアサンプチュアス！ Cure Sempiternal: 深い知恵へ！キュアセンピターナル！ Cure Opulent: 静けさを高める！キュアオピュレント！ Cure Epoch: 希望を持って生きる！キュアエポック！ Cure Bucolic: 平和を見つける！キュアビューコリック！ Cure Scintilla: 目覚めた勇気！キュアシンチラ！ Cure Limerence: 光る声！ 明るい精神！ All: アルトアストラル！ プリキュア！ Romanization Prisimies: Reinbō Hāmonī!/Sukai Supiritto! All: Anrokku! Purikyua! Reinbō Sukai Shinfonī! Cure Limerence: Ten no ai! Kyua Rimurensu! Cure Ethereal: Jōnetsu o moyasu! Kyua Ēteru! Cure Melliflous: Kōun'nō mamori! Kyua Merifuru! Cure Petrichor: Yasashiku egao ni! Kyua Petto! Cure Sumptuous: Shizen o kanjite! Kyua Sanpuchuasu! Cure Sempiternal: Fukai chie e! Kyua Senpitānaru! Cure Opulent: Shizukesa o takameru! Kyua Opyurento! Cure Epoch: Kibō o motte ikiru! Kyua Epokku! Cure Bucolic: Heiwa o mitsukeru! Kyua Byūkorikku! Cure Scintilla: Mezameta yūki! Kyua Shinchira! Cure Limerence: Hikaru koe! Akarui seishin! All: Aruto Asutoraru! Purikyua! Translation Prisimies: Rainbow Harmony!/Sky Spirit! All: Unlock! Pretty Cure! Rainbow Sky Symphony! Cure Limerence: Heavenly love! Cure Limerence! Cure Ethereal: Burning with passion! Cure Ethereal! Cure Melliflous: Lucky charm! Cure Melliflous! Cure Petrichor: Smile with kindness! Cure Petrichor! Cure Sumptuous: Feel the nature! Cure Sumptuous! Cure Sempiternal: Deeply wisdom! Cure Sempiternal! Cure Opulent: Enhancing tranquility! Cure Opulent! Cure Epoch: Living with hope! Cure Epoch! Cure Bucolic: Finding peace! Cure Bucolic! Cure Scintilla: Waking courage! Cure Scintilla! Cure Limerence: Shining voices! Brightening spirits! All: Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! Trivia *'Rainbow Sky Symphony' consisted from their transformation items: **'Rainbow' Harmony Compact - for the first eight Alto Astral! Cures **'Sky' Spirit Mirror - For Allison and Corrine **'Symphony' Rhythm Palette - For the rest Alto Astral! Cures and allies Gallery Transformation Backgrounds AAPCLimerenceBackground.png|Cure Limerence's transformation background AAPCEthrealBackground.png|Cure Ethreal's transformation background AAPCMelliflousBackground.png|Cure Melliflous's transformation background AAPCPetrichorBackground.png|Cure Petrichor's transformation background AAPCSumptuousBackground.png|Cure Sumptuous's transformation background AAPCSempiternalBackground.png|Cure Sempiternal's transformation background AAPCOpulentBackground.png|Cure Opulent's transformation background AAPCEpochBackground.png|Cure Epoch's transformation background AAPCBucolicBackground.png|Cure Bucolic's transformation background AAPCScintillaBackground.png|Cure Scintilla's transformation background See also Reference Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy